galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Zelan
Alien Zelan appeared in the 1971 TV series called The Return of Ultraman. Two young children visited the MAT base, but while the girl was very talkative, the boy merely glared at Hideki Go, the human host of Ultraman Jack, making him uneasy. He then telepathically talked to him, revealing his knowledge of him being Jack’s hosts and revealing himself as Alien Zelan and giving his treats of world domination, prodding him to turn into Jack to fight the kaiju. Go tried to stop the alien to protect the girl, but everyone believed he was a harmless child and restrained Go, letting him escape. No one believed his stories and soon, Alien Zelan released Plooma. As Go and company attacked Plooma, Alien Zelan further prodded Go to become Jack but Go refused. Alien Zelan further tied MAT’s hands by allowing Plooma to hold him in his human form, pretending to endanger him to prevent them from attacking the monster. Plooma soon finished his rampage, letting Alien Zelan float into the sky on a balloon where MAT ‘rescued’ him. In the hospital, Alien Zelan once again prodded Go into attacking what everyone else saw as a harmless child, further tarnishing his reputation and getting the girl to trust him. But later that night, Alien Zelan used his remote to try to summon Plooma, only for a nurse to come in at that moment. Realizing she saw too much, Alien Zelan vaporized her with his eye beams, then laid back down as Plooma attacked. After Plooma was decapitated by the Ultra Bracelet, Jack tried to return it to his hand, only for Alien Zelan to take control of it and attack him with his own weapon! Jack was forced to evade the attacks from the Ultra Bracelet, even when Alien Zelan split it into hundreds of them. Alien Zelan soon managed to knock Jack to the ground with the barrage, then convert the Bracelet into a constricting weapon. The whole time, Alien Zelan had wanted Jack to appear so he could destroy him with his own weapon. Jack’s timer began to blink rapidly as the weapon tried to constrict his body to pieces. However, the MAT commander soon arrived, finding the alien, who tried to use his eye beams, only to be dodged and the commander to shoot his remote from his grasp, then shoot him in the throat. The mortally wounded alien staggered forwards and finally died, reverting back into his true form, allowing Jack to regain control of the Ultra Bracelet, making the alien’s plot all for naught. Appearance A clothed alien with a red wrinkled face with no eyes, orange gloves and glass meter that transforms into a jewelled knife. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Alien Zelan can turn himself into a bald, ink tatted human. * Telepathy: Alien Zelan can contact Ultra hosts by telepathy * Remote Controller: Alien Zelan had a special radio that controls Plooma and can possess Ultra weapons. * Disintegration Ray: Alien Zelan can fire a blue ray from his eyes that evaporates victims. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1971 Category:Ultraman Universe